Reborn
by SaskiaRow
Summary: Jack is finding it hard to be without Ianto, then something out of this world happens.  Bold- Ianto Normal- Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Jack**

It had been exactly 5 months and 4 days since I had seen Ianto again in the House of the dead. In that space of time I had moved away from Cardiff and stopped the world ending, again. But still I didn't feel like I was ready to let it all go, to start a new life and move on.

Ianto Jones, The only name that never left my mind. Back in the house of dead I had told him how I really felt, His face when he realised he'd gone made my stomach twirl inside me. I felt sick just thinking how he must of felt, and thinking of where he might be.

We had set off a bomb to stop sirious coming out of hell; ianto had left himself there to die. I only had seconds to tell him how I felt before he died again.

But I had to return to the only place in the world that reminded me of ianto.

Torchwood Headquarters – Cardiff.

I placed the papers on my desk they echoed around the building, I let out a small sigh as I sat down. 'Jack?' Gwen called

'In here' I replied folding my arms and closing my eyes. We had rebuilt the torchwood headquarters with a more efficient System; Tosh had designed it before… well before she left us. She had designed it with rooms for everyone, Owen and Toshs were empty, so was mine. I slept in Ianto's it smelt of him, his clothes and stuff were there.

'We're getting back to normal aren't we? I guess we can use the spare rooms for storage and we could use Ianto's room for-'

'No. I mean, I already have stuff in his room.' I said quickly

'Oh, right. Were nearly torchwood again' Gwen said placing a hand on the small of my back.

'Not torchwood.' I said placing a finger to a picture of ianto on my desk.

'I know.' Gwen said kissing her two fingers and placing them above my finger.

I sat there for a few minutes, my eyes shut closed with Gwen trying to make me feel better, and it had been weeks since I had held Ianto's body in my arms, but I still couldn't forgive myself for letting him go.

Everything felt like it had happened in days, like I had lost everyone apart from Gwen, I had lost the only man I ever truly loved for who he was. And I missed him, like when he left he took part of me with him- the only part that wanted to live.

Sometimes when I'm here on my own I see them, doing what they would do on a normal, laughing and joking about, Tosh trying desperately to get Owens attention and Owen being oblivious. And then ianto, making his coffee and telling our inside jokes, the unit cap I got Martha to get him was on my desk, he'd worn it once, and he never looked more adorable in boxers and a unit cap.

I smirked, thinking about that night we spent together, he had told me I was going to hell for cheating in hide and seek. Then I remembered how far away he was from me.

The computer on the other side of the room bleeped- Rift activity.

I went over and looked at the map,

'Rift activity near Cardiff hall, you up for it?' I asked

'Yeah I'll take it.' Gwen said

I nodded then turned and stood at the kitchen, Coffee just wasn't the same without Ianto. He had left me an email saying how it's made- but I never could make the frothing like his.

When Gwen Left She turned and gave me a worried look, then mouthed 'Smile' I forced a grin, it ached my cheeks, must have been ages since I'd smiled. I settled on my desk and picked up Ianto's Diary, I began to read it.-

Jack. God. He's like, wow. I still don't understand him though, dose he like me? Or am I just a way of getting his mind off Gwen.

Whatever way- I know I like him.

I love him – but he'll never be mine.

A grin creped on my face- of course I liked him, being with him made me realise who lucky I was to have met him.

'Ianto.' I whispered picking up the picture on m desk.

'Yes sir.'

I turned my head to the doorway, standing there was Ianto. All I could remember of that moment was the smash of the picture frame on the floor.

I woke up on Iantos bed, I blinked.

'Must have been a dream…' I said sighing.

But a smell woofed into my nose, that smell of that coffee, Ianto's coffee. I got up and wobbled to the kitchen, there standing pouring coffee was Ianto.

'Hello Jack' Ianto said without even turning round

'What? I don't?' I said as ianto turned around, it was defiantly him, it smelt of him.

'I –' Ianto began to explain but he couldn't I ran over and grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips onto his, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer kissing me back, I carried on kissing, I wouldn't let go until I couldn't breathe.

When it came to that, I rested my forehead on his and breathed heavily, breathing in his breath, it smelt sweet, as always.

I pressed my lips to his forehead and then looked into his eyes,

'How? And for how long?' I asked not letting go

'Don't really know, and forever.' he replied holding on tight to my jacket

I breathed in heavily and smelled his hair. He was real no ghostness or hologram, his smell and his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

'I'm not sure, after we were in the house, everything went dark. And then one day I just turned up on the street. I couldn't remember anything at first, and then it all came flooding back. I was expecting this place to still be ruins, I see you have it all sorted out.' Ianto said looking around but not letting go of me.

'Tosh had made it before, you know.' I couldn't really explain about Tosh and Owen, Finally admitting to each other how they feel, and then losing each other, reminds me of me and Ianto.

'Owen was right, about death. You can feel things moving around its so-' Ianto began to cry silently on my shoulder, I gripped him closer.

'Shhh, Your safe now and you're here, that's all that matters.' I said I kissed his forehead and gripped his hand, 'come, let me show you your room.' I smiled at him as he wiped a tear away from his cheek.

I led I'm down the corridor to a door, there was a metal sign it 'Ianto's room' I turned and smiled at him 'Go on.' I pointed to the handle as Ianto Gingerly reached for the handle he opened the door and stepped inside, pulling me along with him.

Inside was a double bed in the centre and a chest of drawers on the far right side, there were pictures on the walls, pictures we had taken from Iantos flat.

'It looks just like my room' He said pulling me next to him. The walls were painted a dark green- like Iantos, with wooden flooring; it was his bed in the centre as well. 'How did you do this?'

'We went to your flat after the 456, I didn't know were to put it, and your sister wants nothing to do with us. So we brought it here.' I said back perching myself on the end of his bed.

'Someone has been sleeping in here?' Ianto asked moving one of the pillows I was sleeping on.

'Only me.' I said looking at his puzzled face, 'you have no idea how much I've missed you.' I leaned in and started to kiss him over and over again.

I woke up huddled in bed with Ianto under my arm, His face was lent on my chest with one hand on my stomach. 'Ianto' I whispered, His eyes opened and looked up at me, and he smiled

'Hi there.' He said sitting up a bit then trying to get out of bed

'Oh no you don't, your staying put.' I pulled him back down as he laughed

'Take me hostage then' He looked up at me again and kissed me, 'I'm terrified.'

'You don't look it' I laughed then, kissed the top of his head and breathed, it felt so good to have him back but it all felt too real, I was expecting to find myself asleep on my desk.

'I really missed that coat' he nodded to the coat that had been ripped off me and thrown on the floor.

'Sometimes I think you love that coat more than me' I laughed and pulled him closer, I really did miss him and his accent.

'Do you remember that time, that you went into the trance on the telephone wire? And I didn't leave your side the whole time. Well I wondered whether you would do the same. ' my eyes widened at the thought, he had told me about how he watched me sleep and how he wised I dreamed of him, and how he was only a blip, after I had woken up I told him he would always be more then a blip.

'Do you really have to ask that?' I looked at him surprised, I had gone though so much to see him again, I looked everywhere for one clue of how to get him back, and he just walked in to the HQ Like nothing had happened. I lifted his chin up and kissed him so intensely you could cut it with a knife. I didn't want to let him go but I pulled away and looked into his eyes 'Does that answer your question?'

Ianto nodded then rested his head back on my shoulder, 'Jack! Jack! You home?' Gwen called,

'Damn it, what are we going to say to her?' I asked

'The truth.'

I sat Gwen down and told her about How I had seen ianto in the house of death, and then I told her he was back. 'You're insane.' She said to me looking at me like I really was,

'Not quite Gwen, he's still got a little bit up in that giant mind of his.' Ianto said Walking into view as he did up his t-shirt. Gwen looked at him then at me then back at him with her mouth dropped open. 'But you can't-'She began to say looking even more confused then before. 'You died.' She said a thick tear rolling down her face.

Ianto walked over and grabbed her hands, 'I'm Just as confused as you are, I just turned up on the street I didn't even remember anything at first.' She gripped his hands and stared at his face, 'It really is you' she hugged him so tightly I saw his face go blue.

Then she looked at me in my trousers without a top and then ianto, remembering him doing up his top 'jack, he's been back what 3 hours? And you already ripped off his cloths!' She started laughing and I watched iantos face go red, he looked over at me and I winked at him then put my hand on Gwen's Shoulder. 'Oh right, I better be getting home anyway, I want to say goodnight to Anwen.' She stood up.

'Who?' Ianto tilted his head and looked over at me confused, Me and Gwen laughed, of course he wouldn't know He left me before She was even born. 'Anwen's my daughter, your god-daughter' Gwen said ruffling his hair as she walked past.

'Oh my god, I completely forgot, when can I meet her?' He sounded eager as he followed Gwen to get her coat. She invited us to dinner the next night, Of course we agreed.

After gwen had left we sat togtehr on the sofa and drank many cups of coffee discussing all the memories we had. Ianto got up and moved a stack of papers 'Ow! Shoot, that hurts.' He shouted, 'What? What happened?' I asked getting up and moving over to where he was.

'yeah I'm fine just a paper cut- oh my god, what just happened!' He said I saw his eyes widened, 'Jack look at this.' I stood next to him as he got out a knife

'What are you doing?' I asked, he placed the knife on his palm and then pulled it across his palm filled with deep red blood. 'Why did you do that!' I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the sink, I washed his hand and then put a cloth On it. 'Jack, wait.' He said, he took off the cloth to reveal his hand- there was nothing there. 'What?' I asked ' I don't understand?' , I pulled him over to the dock where the body scanner was, I placed his had on the scan-pad. The screen popped up, His body was exactly like mine, 'What did they do to you ianto?'


End file.
